Story
by animaniacslover7
Summary: Kiku treats Helena to a little story telling. JapanxFem!Greece Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I also do not own the Japanese myth. **_

Of course he would find her in one of her mother's ruins. That's where she was most of time, anyways. Lying on her back on a slab of stone, basking in the sunlight and surrounded by fluffy multicolored cats, she dreamed in a peaceful sleep.

Seeming to stir as he approached, she lazily opened one eye to gaze at him. A slow, feline smile spread across her face at the sight of her visitor. Picking the cat that was dozing on her stomach off of herself, Helena sat up.

"Hmm, hello Kiku." She drawled out as she wiped the sleep from her eyes as best she could. He looked over her before he spoke, taking in her crumpled tan pants and white shirt stained with brown dust and dirt. Her chocolate hair was a little messier than usual, and her forest green eyes held a masked kind of exhaustion.

"Hello, Helena. You seemed to be working quite hard." He finally replied.

Greece didn't seem to notice the wait, used to progressing slowly herself.

"Yes, well you see, I been looking for something… a story. My mother once told it to me, and I've forget most of it. I only remember bits and pieces, not much", she paused and screwed her eyes closed in concentration. "The Creation of the World. Yes, that was it. My mother liked to write her stories on the walls, so I thought I may be able to find it somewhere around here. No such luck so far though."

Japan gave a small and gentle smile, imagining her digging around and dusting walls all day for a few simple words. Walking to the stone Greece was sitting on; he dusted off the spot, scaring away a few cats in the process, before taking a seat next to her. The cats returned, circling around the pair. The one who had been lying on Helena, a calico, stubbornly settled back on her lap. She giggled a bit at the affectionate cat's actions and began to lovingly stroke its back.

"Well I have a story like that, but I'm sure it's not quite the same. Would you like to hear it?" He inquired.

Greece seemed to perk up, as she glanced away from the cat and towards the oriental country.

"Well of course I would." She replied, curiosity evident in her voice.

Nodding, Kiku began. "Well, long ago all the elements were mixed together with one germ of life. This germ began to mix things around and around until the heavier part sank and the lighter part rose." He explained, Helena snickering a bit at him calling the start of life a germ.

"A muddy sea that covered the entire earth was created. From this ocean grew a green shoot. It grew and grew until it reached the clouds and there it was transformed into a god. Soon, this god grew lonely and it began to create other gods." Greece's interested expression fell a bit at his mention of loneliness.

"The last two gods it made, Izanagi and Izanami, were the most remarkable. One day as they were walking along they looked down on the ocean and wondered what was beneath it. Izanagi thrust his staff into the waters and as he pulled it back up some clumps of mud fell back into the sea. They began to harden and grow until they became the islands of Japan." Kiku spared a glance to his side, seeing Helena with a 'o' mouth. She wondered in her head how that must have looked.

"The two descended to these islands and began to explore, each going in different directions." He continued. "They created all kinds of plants. When they met again they decided to marry and have children to inhabit the land. The first child Izanami bore was a girl of radiant beauty. The gods decided she was too beautiful to live in Japan, so they put her up in the sky and she became the sun. Their second daughter, Tsuki-yami, became the moon and their third and unruly son, Sosano-wo, was sentenced to the sea, where he creates storms."

"A girl who shines as the sun, a girl who reflects like the moon, and a boy who causes trouble like a storm." Greece considered. That was an interesting combination, she thought.

"Yes. So later, their first child, Amaterasu, bore a son who became the emperor of Japan and all the emperors since then have claimed descent from him." He finished. "Hmm?" Glancing down, he when he felt pressure on his leg, he saw Helena had fallen asleep again with her head on his lap.

With a tiny chuckle, he ran his fingers lightly through her hair, gazing at her smile of contentment.

**Well, this was totally random and came to me out of the blue. Not really sure why I wrote it, but I guess I'm glad I did. I think it's kind of cute. **

**Reviews are appreciated, but not needed, so I won't feel bad if you don't. **


End file.
